Don't Leave Me
by locaaaaa
Summary: "Regina's heart dropped the second she got the phone call. She had dropped everything within seconds, grabbed Henry and sped off in the direction of the hospital"


Regina's heart dropped the second she got the phone call. She had dropped everything within seconds, grabbed Henry and sped off in the direction of the hospital.

She had committed several traffic violations but right now she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her was Emma.

The woman she loved was in hospital, in critical condition. Hanging onto life by a thread.

Snow had called her, telling her to bring Henry as quickly as possible. Whale had told them that it wasn't looking good and they should prepare for the worst. Start saying their goodbyes.

But Regina had no intention of doing that. She had only just got Emma, and there was no way in hell she was going to let the woman go. She had already lost one true love way too soon, and she certainly wasn't going to lose another one.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. Both her and Henry's eyes were swimming with tears, although unlike her son, Regina would not let hers free.

They got to the hospital in record time, racing through the halls of the hospital. Henry ran straight to his comatose mother's bed, pushing out of Snow and David's grip.

He flung himself down on Emma's pale, lifeless form and sobbed hysterically. Begging her to wake up. Telling her he loved her and he needed her.

Regina stood in the doorway, unable to move her limbs. Emma looked so tiny and fragile lying in that bed, a sea of tubes and wires attached to her. She was almost unrecognisable and a sob caught in Regina's throat.

She couldn't just stand there. She couldn't just stand back and watch Emma Swan wither away and die. She couldn't be powerless. Not this time. Not with Emma.

Unsteady on her feet, Regina took a step forward, running towards Emma. She felt an arm pull her back, but she fought it.

Nobody knew about them, not even Henry. But that was the least of Regina's concerns right now.

"Emma" the brunette choked, her voice cracking as she took the blonde's limp, cold hand in her own. "Emma, dear. This isn't funny anymore" she swallowed hard as the tears started to spill from her eyes. "Please wake up," Regina pleaded. "Please"

Regina squeezed Emma's hand, as if trying to gauge a reaction from her. To see if she was listening. Emma's hand just remained as cold as stone between her own.

Regina bowed her head, her black, mascara filled tears staining her cheeks and landing on Emma's crisp white bed sheets.

"Don't leave me" Regina begged with her whole soul. "I can't lose you, Em. I don't know who I am without you"

Snow looked at Charming, her brow furrowed. She had no idea what was going on, and she wondered why Regina was saying all this to her dying daughter.

"You made me into a better person. You and Henry. I cant-I can't go on without you, Emma. We have so many plans, remember? Y'know, if this is just some elaborate stunt to get out of cooking me dinner tomorrow then I really _will_ kill you" Regina laughed slightly through the tears, gripping Emma's hand again. "I know you can hear me, Emma Swan, so listen up," Regina took a deep breath, ignoring the presence of the Charming's behind her and her distraught son sobbing on the other side of Emma's body. "I love you. Like really, _really_ love you. You've changed me. You gave me a reason to smile again. You made me feel like my old self again. You made me realise that I am enough and that I do deserve love. That even somebody with my past deserves love... And you gave me just that, Emma. You made me feel special and beautiful. You made me feel loved. You gave me Henry. And we both need you. We need you more than ever right now. So please, just wake up. I'm begging you" Regina choked on her sobs, bringing Emma's hand up to her mouth. Her plump lips ghosting the stone cold knuckles as she spoke. "Just open those beautiful green eyes of yours and let us know you're okay. _Please_"

Snow was now crying in Charming's arms. It all made sense now, why Emma had been so sickly happy the past few months. Why both her daughter and Regina had.

Regina kissed Emma's knuckles, thankful she was sitting down as her legs suddenly felt like jelly.

She couldn't lose Emma. She just couldn't.

A whole new wave of emotion washed over her and she broke down once more, squeezing Emma's hand and silently pleading with the woman to wake up.

"Please don't leave me" Regina croaked, the vulnerability in her voice breaking everybody in the rooms hearts even more.

Henry reached across Emma's legs and linked his fingers with Regina's.

Without even thinking, Regina leaned down and pressed her lips to Emma's. It scared her how cold Emma felt beneath her skin. She was so used to the warm and vibrant Emma, the one that was so full of life. The one who's lips would always react to hers as though they had a mind of their own.

Regina recoiled as she felt the slightest flutter of Emma's eyelashes against her cheek.

"Emma?" The brunette asked, wide eyed.

Henry shot up in his seat, his eyes widening too. Snow and Charming felt their bodies become rigid.

Regina held out a shaky hand, coming to cup Emma's face. The blonde felt warmer to the touch and Regina's heart began to beat a mile a minute.

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room in confusion.

"Gina?" She asked, knowing that blurry vision before her anywhere. It was the most beautiful fuzzy blur Emma had ever seen.

Regina once again crashed her lips to Emma's, revelling in how they responded to hers.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again!" Regina let out a shaky laugh as she pulled away.

Emma, still in a slightly coma induced haze, had no idea what was going on. First of all, why the hell was she in a hospital bed? Second, why had Regina just openly kissed her when Henry and her parents were there? Third, why did everybody look like they had seen a ghost? Fourth, why did her head throb?

"Where... What happened?" Emma asked, her throat dry and hoarse.

"You got hit in the back of the head with a brick" David said.

Emma lifted her arms and gingerly touched the back of her head. That explained it. Although, it didn't explain why her arms felt like they were made of stone and ached when she lifted them.

"You were out in the cold for hours before Ruby found you and by then it was... It was too late" Snow added, her heart breaking all over again at reliving the memory.

"Then Mom kissed you and I guess it must have been true love because you woke up!" Henry spoke, sounding rather excited.

"You did?" Emma asked quietly, her gaze fixed on the stunning brunette holding her hand.

Regina nodded, her thumb ghosting over the back of Emma's hand as Emma's fingers stroked hers softly.

"You really think I was going to let you get out of cooking me dinner tomorrow?" Regina quirked her brow causing Emma to chuckle.

"So wait, let me get this straight. You guys are like dating now?" Henry asked, quite content with the fact his mothers had finally found the happiness and true love they deserved in one another.

"I guess" Emma smiled. "Its not exactly a secret anymore so we don't have to sneak around now"

"Cool!" Henry grinned. "I'm really glad you're okay, Mom!"

"Me too, buddy" Emma smiled at her son, squeezing his hand in her own, already regaining her strength back.

"When were you-when were you going to tell us?" Snow asked, sounding slightly hurt.

Emma and Regina shared a knowing look before Emma spoke again.

"Soon"

"How long have you two been... Um... Er... Well, y'know" David started stumbling on his words, not really knowing how to phrase it.

"We've been together for almost four months, if that's what you're getting at" Regina replied, finishing his sentence for him. "And before you say anything, I love your daughter. I love her more than I ever thought physically possible. I have no intention of ever hurting her, but if I do, I give you my word I will rip out my own heart and let you crush it"

David's jaw set as he nodded, his eyes fixed on Regina's. He knew that Regina loved Emma, that much was true after everything that had happened tonight. But he was Emma's father and would always be protective of the girl.

And rightfully so. Regina understood and respected that.

"I do too" Emma said with a smile. Regina looked at her with confusion written all over her face. "I love you too" Emma clarified and Regina's face softened and her cheeks burnt with blush slightly. "I realised that you must have said it to me over and over, and I hadn't said it back yet. And I do love you, Regina"

A flash of something glistened in Emma's eyes and her face seemed to light up.

"Marry me" Emma said simply.

"What?" Regina spluttered in shock.

"Marry me" Emma repeated. "This whole fiasco has showed me that life is too short and can change in the blink of an eye. I love you Regina, I already know I will love you forever and spend the rest of my days with you. So... Marry me"

Regina studied Emma's face for a moment, her heart pounding and her palms sweating. She couldn't believe this was really happening. 10 minutes ago Emma was dying and now she was more alive than ever.

"Yes" Regina laughed happily, a solitary tear of pure happiness slid down her cheek. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Emma pulled the brunette towards her, kissing her happily, her hands getting lost in short, silky raven locks. This was the happiest either of them had ever been in their entire lives. They were finally getting their happy endings.

Henry clambered onto the bed, pulling his mothers into a tight hug before Snow and Charming joined in too, over the moon that Emma and Regina we're going to live happily ever after.


End file.
